I Have Nothing
by Oh Flower
Summary: "Porque yo sin ti no tengo nada, pero contigo lo tengo todo. Lo puedo todo. Por eso, no te alejes de mí. "


Este songfic participa en el festival "Sing! it! Write it!" del grupo Wizarding Shippers de facebook.

Disclaimer: El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Historia sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Slash Sirius/Severus. Omegaverse!AU. Lemmon. Posible OoC, etc.

.0.0.0.

_Share my life, take me for what I am_

_Cause I'll never change all my colours for you_

La música inundaba cada rincón del lugar, el ambiente era cálido y romántico como se esperaría de una boda. Sus ojos fijos en su mejor amiga y la sonrisa inmensa que iluminaba su rostro mientras bailaba con su esposo. Hasta ahora no sabía qué le vio ella a Potter, era un completo idiota, pero era el idiota que hacía feliz a Lily.

Y bueno, tenía que admitir que con solo verlos bailar podias darte cuenta que el cuatro ojos amaba a Lily más que a nada en el mundo.

Eran una hermosa pareja.

Sus ojos viajaron por el resto de parejas en el salón, todos felices y en su burbuja rosa de amor. Su rostro se arrugó en una mueca de desagrado, no era muy adepto del romanticismo ni la cursilería. Eso déjenselo a los Hufflepuff, gracias. Sin embargo, eso no evito que se preguntara cómo se sentiría amar y ser amado de esa forma, entregar tu corazón sin reservas a otra persona y tener el suyo en tus manos. ¿Sería tan maravilloso como todos decían?

No tenía ningún referente cercano de amor. No de sus padres cuando estaban vivos y llevaban una relacion tóxica basada en los golpes de él y la sumisión de ella. Eso era enfermizo. Asi que, realmente no tenía idea lo que se sentía amar y ser amado de esa forma.

Cuando era niño se enamoró de Lily, pero a esa edad solo se tienen ilusiones así que no cuenta, además eso se acabó cuando llegó a la pubertad y supo que era un omega igual que Lily.

La canción terminó y Severus consideró que ya había permanecido suficiente tiempo en la fiesta como para no ser grosero con su pelirroja amiga, se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo en que una túnica azul marino apareció frente a él.

Lo que faltaba, por Merlín.

Otro idiota queriendo bailar con él.

Se preparó para rechazar la oferta cuando unos ojos grises hicieron conexión con los suyos.

-Snivellus. ¿Por qué tan solito?

Black. Cómo no. Ya le parecía raro que el chucho pulgoso se mantuviera sin molestarle tanto tiempo.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Severus le miró lo más desagradable posible.

-Uy, cuánto amor hacia mí -Llevó una mano a su pecho-. Me dueles, Sevy, me dueles.

-¡No me llames así!

-Ahora, ustedes dos, no estarán peleando ¿cierto?

Lily apareció lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia.

-¡Para nada! -Black respondió con inocencia-. De hecho... Vine a pedirle a Snape que me hiciera el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza.

-Sirius...

-¡Es cierto, Prongs! ¿Qué dices Severus? ¿Bailamos esta pieza en honor a nuestros mejores amigos como buenos padrinos de su boda que somos?

La sonrisa en la cara de Black era tan malditamente maliciosa y burlesca que Severus no quería más que borrarla a punta de crucios. En cambio, respiró profundo y se recordó que esta era la boda de su mejor amiga y no podía armar un escándalo. Por Merlín que ya estaban muy grandecitos para eso, aunque a Black no se le haya notificado.

-Está bien -contestó sonriendo lo mejor que podía. Tomó la mano de Black y mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile le susurró: -Vas a pagar por esto.

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

\- ¡¿Puedes creerlo, James?! Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue con Rosier. ¡Rosier, por Merlín!

-Bueno, Severus es libre de salir con quién quiera.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Prongs? Me dejó hablando solo. A mi. Además estamos hablando del idiota de Evan Rosier

-No sería la primera vez que Snape te manda a paseo, Sirius.

-Sí, pero...

-A ver, mi querido amigo. ¿Qué es lo que te enoja tanto? -James ya estaba cansado del parloteo de su amigo-.¿Que te dejara hablando solo? ¿O que se fuera con Rosier?

Sirius se quedó en silencio. La verdad es que ni él mismo lo tenía claro. James tenía razón en que no era la primera vez que Severus lo mandaba a la mierda y lo dejaba hablando solo, pero en todas esas ocasiones Sirius le seguía molestando y al final Severus respondía hasta que terminaban hechizandose uno al otro.

Era tan divertido enfadar a Snape y ver esos ojos negros brillar con furia. La emoción y adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo en cada enfrentamiento con el slytherin era indescriptible.

Y si era sincero consigo mismo, eso lo sintió desde la primera vez que vio a Snape en el expreso de Hogwarts. Y con los años el sentimiento solo se acrecentó. Claro que en su época de colegio creyó que se trataba de la rivalidad propia de sus casas, pero ya con sus veintidós años sabe que eso no son más que tonterías.

La verdad es que siempre le molestó el enamoramiento del chico hacia Lily, al menos hasta que se supo que ambos eran omegas y nada podía surgir entre ellos. A su vez, Sirius confirmó lo que ya sabía, pertenecía a la casta alfa. Desde entonces sus ganas de fastidiar a Snape crecieron más, cualquier cosa que hiciera que la mirada del pelinegro estuviera en él estaba bien.

Ahora puede afirmar, con cierta vergüenza, que lo que nunca ha sabido manejar es que le ignoren.

Que Severus Snape le ignore.

No lo tolera. Aunque ni él mismo tenga claro porqué. Y mucho menos ser ignorado a causa de Rosier. El idiota Rosier al que creía haber alejado de Severus para siempre en la escuela.

Algunos insectos no escarmientan, pensó mientras el enojo volvía a bullir en su interior al pensar en esa sabandija cerca de Severus.

James le miraba esperando una respuesta, aunque Sirius sabía que se conocían lo suficiente para que su amigo supiera la respuesta.

-No lo sé

Se mintió.

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

La ropa volaba por todas partes, las manos tocaban cada porción de piel a su alcance y las bocas se unían freneticas una y otra vez.

Severus no tenía completamente claro cómo es que terminó así ni le importaba. Su mente solo procesaba el calor que consumía su cuerpo y lo bien que se sentían los labios de Black sobre los suyos y en su cuello y en su pecho. En cada maldito rincón de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se deleitaban con el bien trabajado cuerpo del recién graduado auror mientras experimentaba un placer indescriptible que le nublaba el juicio.

Su espalda impactó con la superficie blanda de una cama y su mirada se unió a la del alfa que se cernía sobre él. Los ojos de Black le miraban enfebrecidos de pasión y deseo y Severus no sabía cómo manejar todo lo que aquello generaba en su ser.

Tal vez si el alcohol no le estuviera embotando los sentidos, se daría cuenta de lo mal que estaba esto y de cuánto se arrepentiría de hacerlo, mas ahora solo quería sentir. Necesitaba sentir. No quería nada más que sentir a Sirius en cada poro de su cuerpo, arder en la pasión junto a él.

La boca de Sirius se precipitó hacia la suya y Severus enredó su brazos en el cuello ajeno entregándose como nunca antes lo hizo, respondiendo a las caricias con el mismo ímpetu en que le eran prodigadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los cuerpos se convirtieran en uno solo y los amantes iniciaran una danza frenética enmarcada por los sublimes gemidos y jadeos que abandonaban sus labios como una sinfonía celestial.

El tiempo ardió en las llamas de su pasión y el momento cúlmine se acercaba, Severus podia sentirlo en sus entrañas. Las embestidas de Sirius se volvieron más rápidas y erraticas y Severus supo que el otro estaba cerca también. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba por el placer de sentir más de Sirius dentro de él. Ya no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo, sus labios clamaron el nombre de Sirius cuando su cuerpo experimentó un orgasmo arrollador que barrió con cada célula de su cerebro.

Entre la bruma del placer fue consciente del alcance del clímax del alfa que se derramó en su interior, a la vez que un grito salió de si mismo al sentir una poderosa mordida en el cuello.

Escasamente fue capaz de procesar que acababa de ser marcado por Sirius antes de que la inconsciencia le sumergiera en la completa oscuridad.

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you..._

Lanzó la túnica por cualquier lado, su cuerpo ya no resistía más. Esta misión resultó mas complicada de lo que esperaron y aunque tres escuadrones de aurores trabajaron en conjunto se necesitó de la ayuda de los inefables para atrapar a una organización de trata de omegas.

Sirius solo quería tirarse en su cama y dormir por lo que restara de la semana, pero sabía que sería inútil. Aún tenía muchos informes y papeleo que terminar para ayer, si ahora estaba en casa era solo porque el jefe de aurores sabía que sus hombres estaban a un paso de colapsar después de meses de arduo trabajo. Incluso con eso, solo obtuvieron unas cinco horas de descanso antes de volver al cuartel.

Además no importaba si tenía todo un mes para descansar, Sirius sabía que no le sería posible. No lo fue desde hace casi seis meses.

Cuando su tiempo no era acaparado por su labor como auror, se metía de lleno en encontrar el paradero de Severus. Recordar a cada segundo cómo después de pasar una magnífica noche con el que ahora sabía -y entendía por fin- era su pareja destinada, despertó solo y sin ningún rastro de Severus.

Él ya se esperaba que Severus escapara de él después de esa noche, pero jamás creyó que se alejaría de todo el maldito mundo, por Merlín y Morgana. Lo único que quedaba de él eran dos notas que le dejó a Lily y Dumbledore donde pedía que no le buscaran porque no iban a encontrarle y que estaría bien, que no se preocuparan por él.

Que no se preocuparan y una mierda.

A él no le dejó nada mas que un maldito dolor en el pecho que no se iba con nada y por el contrario parecía crecer con cada día que pasaba lejos de su slytherin.

En parte entendía que Severus no quisiera verle o estar con él. Vamos, que Sirius le habia marcado enlazándose con él sin siquiera preguntarle, así de buenas a primeras. Su historia en la escuela no era digna de recordar, toda su historia no era digna ni de contar. Pero Sirius nunca pensó que Severus huiría de él de esa forma, en el pasado nunca lo hizo, por el contrario, siempre les plantó cara devolviendo el doble de lo que recibía apenas se le presentara la oportunidad. Siempre fue alguien que combatía con todo. No huia. Jamás huia. Y Sirius siempre admiró eso del pelinegro.

Sin embargo, ahora Severus decidió desaparecer de la vida de todos antes que imaginar una vida al lado de Sirius.

Y Sirius no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Por no ser más listo y descubrir que esa fijación que tenía por Severus se debía a un enamoramiento más profundo y complejo de lo que su cerebro y corazón podían procesar.

Por no tratar mejor al omega y mostrarle que ya no era el mismo idiota de Hogwarts.

Por negarse a sí mismo que los celos le invadían cada vez que veía algún alfa rondando a Severus.

Tarde era ya para lamentaciones y arrepentimientos, solo esperaba poder encontrarle o que algún día Severus quisiera volver por su propia voluntad. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, su amado omega le de la oportunidad de ganarse su corazón.

Iba a irse a dormir cuando un conocido patronus de un ciervo entró por su ventana con un mensaje que le sacó el alma del cuerpo.

Severus apareció. Tienes que venir a San Mungo de inmediato.

_You see through, right to the heart of me_

_You break down my walls with the strength of your love_

Su mirada permanecía quieta, fija en la nada. Hace ya un mes que volvió y no por las razones que le gustaría. Los chocolates suizos que Sirius le mandaba cada semana reposaban en la mesa intactos y los ingredientes para pociones ya estaban ordenados en su respectivo lugar. Siempre llegaban y con un hechizo que evitaba sean devueltos.

Severus sabía que el alfa le estaba cortejando e intentando conseguir su perdón, pero Severus sentía que le estaba comprando. Y además se sentía incorrecto recibir aquello de parte de él. Bajo las reglas sociales, esto era normal en un cortejo, pero ellos ya estaban enlazados y nada de eso era realmente necesario.

Quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero conquistarte como se debe; había dicho una vez Sirius al ser interrogado. Severus no podía creerle. No tenía porqué. Y además no quería. Hasta donde él sabía podría ser que Sirius solo estuviera jugando y al final quien saldría lastimado sería Severus mismo.

Y no iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder.

Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio quiere a un omega que huye luego de ser marcado? Lo que es peor ¿quién podría querer a un omega feo, roto y mancillado como él?

Puede que en sus momentos de estúpida debilidad soñara con vivir algún día el verdadero amor, pero la realidad era que su padre tenía razón y nadie nunca podría amar a un asqueroso omega como él, si acaso tenía suerte le querrian como un juguete sexual.

Y si Sirius quería un omega para abrirle las piernas cuando él lo pidiera, tendría que buscar a otro porque Severus volvería a huir tan pronto tuviera ocasión. Poco le importaba el enlace con Sirius, mucho menos el ser destinados. Años de burlas, odio y peleas no se borran de la noche a la mañana.

Tal vez si esto hubiera ocurrido cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts, podría haber perdonado y cedido. Tal vez su enamoramiento por Sirius le habría hecho convertirse en una nueva versión de su madre, sumiso a su agresor.

Pero este era otro Severus, para bien o mal, y no dejaría que unas disculpas burdas y regalos le hicieran prisionero.

No a causa de una borrachera.

No por una maldita marca hecha sin pensar.

No por nada ni nadie.

No.

_I never knew love like I've known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

Sirius respiró profundo y se recordó que esto lo hacía por Severus, para que su amado y huraño omega obtuviera el lugar que se merecía y si de paso todos los omegas del mundo mágico se beneficiaban mejor que mejor.

Realmente no entendía cómo la sociedad mágica no dejaba a los omegas ejercer cargos públicos o de alto rango, si ellos eran tan capaces como cualquier otro. Para muestra un botón, él tenía a tres omegas fuertes, inteligentes y astutos en su círculo más cercano. Y sabía que poniéndoles en los lugares correctos harían mucho bien al mundo mágico. Pero los vejetes del ministerio aún tenían muy arraigadas costumbres arcaicas que debieron abolirse hace mucho.

Es por eso que junto a James y, contra todo pronóstico, Lucius Malfoy y su séquito de lamebotas pusieron en marcha un plan para reivindicar a los omegas y lograr que tuvieran mas independencia y derechos. Porque todos ellos tenían derecho a estudiar sin depender del consentimiento o permiso de sus alfas.

Sin importar la casta, son magos y eso no se debe olvidar.

Recuerda ver la expresión furiosa y frustrada de Severus al preguntarle por cómo iban sus clases en Pociones.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, Black? Sabes que ya no estudio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Creí que... Bueno, ya que estás de vuelta, pensé que retomarías tus estudios.

-Eso hice.

-¿Entonces qué sucedio?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? -Soy un omega, Black, para estudiar necesito de un tutor alpha que se haga cargo de mí. Albus se encargaba de eso, pero ya no.

-¿Por qué?

No entendió nada hasta que el otro contestó:

-Ahora soy un omega enlazado, Black.

Y eso significa que Severus debía tener el permiso de Sirius firmado y sellado por el ministerio de magia para continuar estudiando.

Una reverenda mierda.

Así que aquí estaba. Soportando charlas aburridas de viejos aún más aburridos; haciendo lo necesario para que Severus no tuviera que depender de él ni de nadie. Para que fuera libre de decidir y vivir como quisiera.

Quería poder ver más seguido una sonrisa de Severus para él. Tanto que le costó que el omega ya no huyera. Pero con paciencia, nada propia de él, y perseverancia logró que Severus quisiera quedarse en su vida. Quizás quedaba mucho camino por recorrer hasta que Severus lo aceptara como su pareja, pero Sirius estaba bien con eso.

Mientras Severus le siguiera regalando sonrisas por mínimas que estas sean y viera ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban o charlaban, Sirius no se rendiría.

Severus lo valía.

_I don't really need to look very much farther_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_Your love I'll remember, forever_

Vio a todos ponerse de pie y escuchó los aplausos resonar por todo el lugar, acababa de dar su discurso como graduado con honores y una sonrisa se le escapó sin querer.

Era el graduado omega más joven de su generación y tenía muchas ofertas de trabajo en espera de ser respondidas.

Los birretes volaron y las risas y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Felicitaciones, Sev!

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi muchacho.

Dos de las personas más importantes de su vida estaban con él compartiendo su felicidad por su logro. Severus se permitió disfrutar del momento haciéndole mimos al bebé Harry que reía en los brazos de su madre, sin embargo sus ojos no dejaban de mirar hacia la entrada en busca de algo o alguien.

-Lo siento, Severus, parece que la misión se complicó un poco.

La voz de Lupin le hizo voltear hacia él encontrándole acompañado de Lucius y su pequeño hijo Draco, quien apenas verle le estiró los brazos y Severus lo alzó gustoso.

-Por eso está tan consentido, entre Remus y tú lo van a echar a perder.

-Claro, por que tú no lo consientes. Para nada -Remus se burló de su esposo-. Felicitaciones por tu graduación, Severus.

Recibió de buena gana las felicitaciones y jugó un rato con los niños que parecían llevarse de lo mejor mientras hablaban en su propio idioma.

La celebración se trasladó a Grimmauld Place, los niños fueron puestos a dormir a cargo de los elfos. Más amigos y conocidos llegaron uniéndose a la fiesta, pero Severus no podía disfrutar realmente de esta. Sus ojos viajaban constantemente a la chimenea y en su mente solo estaba él. No que fuera admitirlo en público, Severus deseaba que Sirius estuviera allí. No solo porque este logro hubiese sido imposible sin la intervención de Black y deseaba agradecerle en persona, sino que Severus de verdad le quería allí... junto a él. A su lado.

Ya había notado que, desde hace un tiempo, la compañía del alfa le era grata. Sus conversaciones son largas y divertidas, sus peleas son más de juego y por costumbre que reales y los pequeños roces y coqueteos ya no le incomodan o molestan.

Severus es consciente de que se está re enamorando de Sirius.

De este Sirius Black serio y a la vez divertido, un Sirius que está allí para él siempre, que le escucha y trata como a un igual, que le ama por quién es y le da el espacio y tiempo que necesita. Un alfa que no exige ni forza como cavernícola ni se cree superior.

Se está enamorando tan profundamente que cuando ve a Sirius salir de la chimenea casi a tropiezos, siente su estómago contraerse y su corazón latir furioso.

-Sirius

Le llama haciendo que el otro vaya a su encuentro.

-Lamento llegar tan tarde y en estas fachas, pero la misión se complicó y tardó más de lo esperado y hacer los informes es una mier...

-Sirius -Severus le detiene con una sonrisa y mirándole fijamente-. No importa. Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Siempre, Sev -Sirius le corresponde la mirada con intensidad-. Siempre.

Sí, es definitivo.

Severus absolutamente se está enamorando.

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing..._

_If I don't have you, you_

Sirius permanece allí, estático. Sabe que Severus está esperando a que diga algo, pero su cerebro aún necesitaba procesar la información que su omega acaba de soltarle. ¿Acaso Severus dijo "embarazado"? ¿Un bebé de ellos dos venía en camino? ¿De verdad?

-No estás feliz -Severus dice con convicción. Su mirada pierde brillo-. No quieres este bebé.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Digo, sí! -Sirius grita y se tira los cabellos al ver el desastre que está haciendo-. Lo que intento decir es que sí quiero a este bebé y por Merlín y Morgana que estoy feliz.

Sirius toma a Severus de la cintura y lo besa con fuerza intendo demostrar toda la emoción que siente al saber que serán padres, que dentro de Sev está creciendo su futuro hijo o hija que... Sirius detiene su tren de pensamientos cayendo en cuenta de algo. Rompe el beso y mira fijo a Severus.

-Sev... ¿Tú estás feliz? -cuestiona con seriedad

-¿Eh?

-Sev, necesito saber si tú estás feliz con esto. Sé que por mucho que ames a Harry y Draco, siempre has dicho que no quieres niños. Yo necesito saber que tú estás bien con esto. Para mí sería la mayor alegría del mundo que fueramos padres, pero siempre y cuando eso también sea lo que tú quieres. Después de todo quien se lleva la peor parte en un embarazo es el gestante. Por eso, dime. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esto?

Severus parece sorprendido por sus palabras, abre la boca intentando decir algo, sin embargo la cierra al instante y su ceño se frunce. Severus se queda metido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos y Sirius lo deja estar, quiere que Severus le de una respuesta real y concienzuda.

Finalmente Severus le mira directamente a los ojos y Sirius cree que ya tiene las ideas claras.

-¿Honestamente? Aterrado -responde con la voz algo quebrada-. Quiero tener a este bebé, pero yo... Yo no sé cómo ser un buen padre, apenas y he aprendido a ser un buen yo ¿y si lo arruino? ¿Y si me vuelvo un padre como Tobías? No podría soportar eso, Sirius.

El corazón de Sirius se enternece por esta faceta vulnerable de su siempre estoico omega que solo le muestra a él, al mismo tiempo desea poder revivir a Tobías solo para matarlo con sus propias manos por ser una mierda de padre con Severus.

Aprieta a su omega fuerte entre sus brazos y besa su cabello.

-Cariño, tú nunca podrías ser como Tobías. Nunca. Tú sí conoces la bondad y el amor y eres capaz de darlo incluso si no te das cuenta de ello. Y sobre ser un buen padre, yo tampoco sé cómo, nadie lo sabe, eso es algo que se aprende en el camino. Y si tú así lo quieres, nosotros podemos aprender juntos, Sev. ¿Qué dices?

Sirius le sonríe suave tratando de transmitirle confianza. Cualquiera sea la respuesta de Severus él va a aceptarla.

-Hagámoslo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, me haces tan feliz! Te amo tanto, Sev.

-Y yo a ti, Sirius

-Lo haremos bien, mi precioso omega. ¿Sabes por qué?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

-Porque cuando desapareciste después de esa noche juntos estuve seguro de algo, Severus. Yo no tengo nada, si no te tengo. Nada. Pero contigo a mi lado, yo lo tengo todo. Lo puedo todo. Por eso, no te alejes de mi, Sev.

Puede que sonara cursi y que hasta cierto punto Sirius se viera vulnerable, pero era la verdad y no temía en decirla.

La mano de Severus le acarició el rostro mientras le obsequiaba esa sonrisa que a Sirius tanto le gusta.

-No lo haré, Sirius. Aquí estoy y es donde me quedaré, tú eres mi hogar -Sintió los labios de su omega sobre los suyos envolviéndose en un beso suave y lleno de sentimientos-. Te amo, Sirius.

-Y yo a ti, Sev -Sus labios se encontraron otra vez-. Y yo a ti.

_...Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me no..._

_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, noth-i-ng_

_If I don't have you, you_

_If I don't have you_

_oh you._

Fin.

.0.0.0.

Nota de autora: Amo esta shipp con todo el corazón, así que por eso estos desvaríos.

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Se acepta amor y tomatazos por igual, siempre con respeto.

xoxo.


End file.
